True Love Never Dies
by x ir0ck
Summary: EDITING. AU. No matter what happens, the first person you love is the person you will always love. Just when you think you’re over him, you see his face and the feelings are back again—SasuSaku.
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer:** -Sigh- I don't own Naruto. Just this plot.

-

-

-

_It was a cool, late September night. The moon was full and shining brightly down on the quiet town. The stars, helping the moon out, shined just as bright. Everything was so calm and quiet. It seemed as if the whole world was at peace, just for this one night. For them._

_On the roof of a giant, beautiful house, sat Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura, wearing Sasuke's (big) black Konoha High School jacket, was snuggled up against Sasuke. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura, with his head resting on hers._

_They were looking at the breath taking view, from Sasuke's roof. Enjoying each other's company._

_"Sakura?"_

_"Hm?" She smiled up at him._

_He didn't look at her, continuing to look at the nice view. "I..."_

_Sakura waited a moment for him to continue. Beginning to worry because this was so.. so un-Sasuke-Like._

_He finally looked at Sakura, straight in the eyes and said, "Sakura, I love you."_

_Sakura wasn't expecting this, but she was so happy. She smiled and replied. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him so tight. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead._

_That was the first time Sasuke told Sakura that he _loved_ her._

--

True Love Never Dies  
By **x iR0Ck**

-

C H A P T E R O N E

-

_"It never really mattered too much to me,  
That you were just too damn cold for me.  
All that really mattered was you were my boyfriend.  
And baby, that's all that mattered to me."_

--

A year later, Sakura sat up due to her annoying alarm clock ringing. She grabbed the evil thing and tossed it aside. Thus, ending the noise due to it smashing into one of the pink walls.

**(Hey, there! My name is Haruno Sakura. My name goes a lot with my features! I've got pale pink hair and emerald green eyes. I'm fifteen years old, born on March 28th.)**

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She tossed her blankets off of her and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She shivered as her feet touched the cold ground.

**(I'm a sophomore at Konoha High. You could say I'm smart. Very smart actually, not to sound full of myself or anything. I ace all of my classes. I get the highest scores in my classes. I'm known for that.)**

She got up and walked over to the shower. Once she shut the door behind her, she undressed and slipped into the shower. The warm beads of water hitting her back were relaxing.

**(You may be thinking, I'm nothing but a book worm or a nerd. But actually, I'm kind of, in a way, a jock too. I'm the star player on the basketball team along with Tenten. That's another thing I'm known for.)**

She stepped out of the shower and put her uniform on. Sakura walked over to her mirror to do her hair next. She fingered her short, pale pink hair. It was soaking wet. Sakura shook her head furiously, like a little wet puppy, in an attempt to dry her hair a bit. Water had splattered everywhere. She grabbed a brush and started to comb her hair.

**(But what I'm known for the most, around school, even around the whole town... )**

Once she was done with that. She placed the brush on her desser, opened one of her small drawers, and pulled out a tiny box. Sakura opened the little box, revealing a silver chain with a pendant on it. The pendant was a fan, made of rubies for the red and diamonds for the white. The Uchiha Symbol.

**(Being Uchiha Sasuke's **_**first**_** girlfriend, his **_**first**_** love, **_**first**_** kiss, **_**first everything**_**. Well except having sex, I have no idea if he's done that with another girl yet. I'm still a virgin. But anyways, yes, THE Uchiha Sasuke. I finally melted that glacier he calls a heart! Notice how I'm using everything in past tense?)**

Sakura stared at the necklace. She remembered when Sasuke gave it to her. The exact words he told her. He said to "always wear it no matter what happens between us, I want some sort of way for me to always be with you."

Sakura let out a dry laugh at the memory. Then she shut the box and placed it back into the drawer and closed it.

**(He broke up with me. Why, you ask? Ha, I wish I could tell you, but he never told me. Actually, I don't even think he told **_**anybody**_**. Well that's Sasuke for you.)**

Sakura grabbed her bag and ran down stairs. Her mother was waiting for her at the bottom. Her mother had the same pale pink hair as Sakura, but longer. And brown eyes.

Her mother handed Sakura a pop-tart. Sakura smiled and thanked her mom.

Sakura soon left her house shouting, "Bye, mom! Love you!"

Sakura heard a faint "Love you too!" before sauntering off to school.

**(My best friend Ino told me, "If he's dumb enough to walk out of your life, be smart enough to let him go!" She's right, but it's easier said then done. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not balling my eyes out every night or depressed about it. I'm ok now, really. But sometimes, I really do miss him and think about him..)**

**"t.r.u.e. l.o.v.e. n.e.v.e.r. d.i.e.s." **

After a long, boring lecture from Principle Tsunade (And everybody going crazy when she finally announced "You all are officially Sophomores of Konoha High School. Have a great year, Class of 2011.") Ino and Sakura walked out of the same doors they entered. "Oh my gosh, that was so funny when Kiba climbed on stage where Principle Tsunade was and stage dived!" Ino laughed.

Sakura laughed along with her. "Yeah, and people actually carried him around."

Ino was still laughing. "He got detention _already_!" When their laughing died down they both pulled their schedules out and to share their classes. They read their classes out loud to each other.

"We have gym, history, and lunch together!" Ino jumped up and down with happiness. Sakura just smiled.

"Well, I think I should go try out my locker." Sakura said.

"Ok, then, I'll see you in class later." Ino and Sakura parted.

Sakura sighed as she walked down the long hall. _Greaaat, another fantastic year of school. _She thought sarcastically while folding her hands behind her head.

She walked a little further down the hall and turned right, walked near the end of the hall and stopped. _Well this is it, I guess. _She turned the lock on the locker and put in the combination. When Sakura opened up the locker, she heard a loud, familiar voice near by.

"Oi, teme, what homeroom are you in?!"

Sakura grinned when she recognized it. She walked further down the hall and poked her head around the corner.

She saw one of her closest friends, Uzumaki Naruto. But he was talking to...

Oh greeeaaattt...

He was talking to Uchiha Sasuke. How could Sakura forget they were best friends! After all, that's how she and Naruto became so close.

Sakura mentally groaned. _Now I can't say hi to him!_

**Inner Sakura:** Weeell, actually you can, you just don't wanna be near Sasuke!

_Do you know how awkward that would be?_

**Inner Sakura:** ...

_Exactly._ She mentally smirked.

Sakura examined Sasuke. He was still as gorgeous as ever. His empty onyx eyes, were unemotional, like always, just as his gorgeous face. His silky raven black hair had gotten a bit longer. The back was still shaped like a chicken's ass.

Sakura held back a giggle when she remembered all the times she would tease him a lot for that.

"Kakashi's homeroom."

(Insert record scratch noise)

...WHAT?!

"What's that noise?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke listened for the noise. It was something being banged, continuously. Then he shrugged.

"It's coming from over there." Naruto pointed around the corner. Him and Sasuke walked over to the corner and poked their heads around.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN! Er... Why are you doing that?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura was facing the lockers, and slamming her head against them over and over.

Sasuke walked away.

Sakura stopped for a moment, looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke's retreating back, and continued to bang her head on the lockers.

_Why me?_

-x-

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review and give me your thoughts. :)


	2. chapter two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto :(

-

-

-

**(Remember when I told you that I was really smart and aced all my classes? Well, my smarts caused something **_**terrible**_** to happen! SASUKE IS IN ALMOST ALL MY CLASSES! GAHHHH!! All because of freaking honors classes! Even though he's in my regular classes like gym class, math class, and piano but that's beside the point! That makes him in... -counts with fingers- 5 OF MY FREAKING CLASSES! My whole plan was to just avoid him at all costs, and everything would be easier, and now **_**this**_**! I mean, **_**come on**_**, could this possibly get any worse?!)**

---

True Love Never Dies  
By **x iR0Ck**

-

C H A P T E R T W O

-

_"I still remember the  
first time I fell for you.  
I haven't gotten up since.."_

---

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, you two are partners for your duets."

Sakura looked around to check if anyone was looking. When the coast was clear, she slapped her hands onto her face, put her head down, shook her head over and over again, screaming lowly. Nobody noticed, except for Hyuuga Hinata who was sitting beside her.

"I-I'm sure everything w-will be ok, Sakura-chan." Hinata put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, while glancing over at Sasuke.

Sasuke was apathetic, as usual. He was sitting across the room from Sakura and Hinata, next to Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. Sasuke had his elbows propped up on the desk, his fingers were intertwined, and he rested his chin on his hand. He wasn't even phased when he was announced to be Sakura's partner, didn't even move, nothing.

Sakura just groaned in response. She removed her hands from her face and sat up straight. "Maybe you're right." Sakura tried to reassure herself.

"I hope you all know," Iruka-sensei, the piano teacher, said. "You're going to have to practice outside of school as well as here."

Sakura slammed her face right into her desk.

**"y.o.u. m.e.a.n. s.o. m.u.c.h. t.o. m.e."**

"Thank you, Shizune!" Sakura smiled as she placed the ice pack onto her (large) forehead.

Shizune, the school nurse, smiled back. "No problem, Sakura."

Sakura walked out of the nurses office, and met Ino and Hinata. "Let's go to lunch, I'm _starving_!"

They continued to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. "Honestly Sakura, never do something so stupid and injure yourself over _Sasuke_!" Ino said his name with total disgust.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Ino, I'll keep that in mind." She said sarcastically. _Jeeze, when Ino said to "remove Sasuke completely from your life" she meant it! She doesn't want me to have any little tiny winy thing to do with him!_

**Inner Sakura:** So you want something to do with him, huh? (nudge nudge)

_Ha! Don't make me laugh!_

**Inner Sakura:** Clearly, I just did.

_Shhhhhhhhhh._

**Inner Sakura:** (smirks)

_Well, Ino's just being a good friend._

They arrived in the cafeteria, sat at a table, and pulled out their lunches.(school lunch is gross.) "Hi!" Tenten plopped down at a seat and waved to everyone and everyone greeted her back.

"So how's your day so far guys?" Ino asked after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

Sakura was about to drop her head onto the table, on her food. But half way there, Tenten, who was sitting to her right, put her hand on Sakura's forehead and lifted her head back up. "Thank you." Sakura mumbled.

"You've been doing that all day!" Tenten bit into her sandwich.

Sakura pouted. "I can't help it."

"I-it'll be o-ok." Hinata reassured.

Then all of a sudden Tenten, Ino, and Hinata froze, looking behind Sakura. Sakura whipped around. Standing there was Sasuke.

Man, was a slap in the face!

He was looking down at her with emotionless eyes.

She felt her heart rate pick up, but still kept her cool. Sakura lifted a pink eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Sasuke averted his eyes from her. "My house after school for piano."

Sakura knew Sasuke, and that wasn't a question or suggestion, that was a demand. "Are you ordering me?"

He looked at her. "Sakura, stop making things complicated, just come to my house."

Sakura turned back around. "Sure, why not?" She said dryly.

"Hn." With that, Sasuke turned around and went to his table.

"He's such a jerk," Ino finished her can of soda. "Man, can looks be deceiving!"

Tenten laughed. "That's true, he's good looking with a rotten personality."

"He's not as bad as you think he is!" Sakura said. "You just gotta get to know him."

Ino eyed Sakura suspiciously. "Are you defending him, Sakura?"

Sakura put her hands up defensively. "No, no!" She shook her head. "I'm just stating facts!

"Mhm." Ino said.

Lunch ended and everyone headed back to their classes.

-x-

Sakura closed her locker and sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day. She thought for a second. _Wait, where am I supposed to meet him? He never even told me! Ugh. Now I have to wander around looking for him._

She walked down the long hall for a bit. "If I was Sasuke, where would I be?"She thought out loud, looking up and the ceiling.

**Inner Sakura:** In a dark corner, pondering about my emotionless, lifeless life.

Sakura smiled and snapped her fingers. "Bingo!"

And so she checked every corner around.

"Mmkay, this is too much work." She said while plopping down on the floor.

**Inner Sakura:** -.- You sound like Shikamaru.

Sakura ignored her. "Now what?" She asked nobody in particular. A long pause took place, and then suddenly. "Ah ha!" Sakura jumped up and ran down the hall, well many halls actually, and then out the side entrance of the school. She looked straight ahead, she found what she was looking for.

Next to the school was a small foresty area. There were a few Cherry Blossom trees in the center, which made them stand out from the rest.

Sakura walked casually into the forest patch. She spotted a familiar cherry blossom tree. She walked up to the tree.

"It's about time."

Sakura looked up. In the cherry blossom Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch with his back against the tree, one leg up to his chest, and the other dangling. He didn't even look at Sakura. Her stomach fluttered a bit.

"Well you could've told me you wanted to meet here." She rolled her eyes. _Ha, I played that off. _She mentally smirked.

"We always meet here."

"Correction: _met_."

Sasuke shifted his eyes toward her. Sakura stared back in mock innocence.

**Inner Sakura:** Someone's feeling a little insulted, mwahahaha!

He averted his eyes from Sakura's emerald ones. "Tch. Whatever."

Sakura put her hand on her hip in impatience. "Its nice having this small chat with you and all Sasuke dearest-" There was sarcasm dripping from her voice. "-But we really need to go and start practice."

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked past Sakura. "Hn."

She spun around to face his retreating back. She made a childish face behind his back before following him.

---

The walk to Sasuke's house had been nothing special. Just silence. Awkward silence. Well except for Sakura's humming. But they finally arrived at Sasuke's house.

They were standing on the sidewalk just in front of Sasuke's house, when they noticed someone sitting on Sasuke's front steps. Well, it wasn't just someone. It was Karin.

Sasuke's number one fan.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Karin flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, chewing gum loudly. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" She narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Sakura." Disgust dripped in her voice as she spoke her name. Sakura glared. Karin turned her attention back to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you're going back out with this _freak_?"

Sasuke gave her a blank stare. "No."

**Inner Sakura:** HE DIDN'T EVEN DEFEND YOU?!

_I don't need him to!_

Sakura let out a dry laugh. "I'm a freak? Well it's better than being a whore, waiting at Sasuke's door step. You're pathetic."

Before Karin could retort back, a voice from inside spoke. "Sakura? Is that really you? Come inside."

Sakura's face lit up and ran into Sasuke's house (mansion) practically trampling Karin.

She ran in with open arms. "Itachi!!"

Said boy just walked into the room when Sakura flew into his arms. "Hello, Sakura-chan. Long time no see." A small smile formed onto his face.

"I know!" Sakura let go and smiled brightly.

Itachi hadn't changed much since the last time Sakura saw him. Same onyx eyes as Sasuke's except his seemed less emptier & held more emotion. His long black hair was tied back in a pony tail, with his bangs cupping his face.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

She scratched the back of her head. "Uh, well, your brother."

His smile grew a little. "Ah. You guys are back together?"

Sakura waved her hands. "No, no, no!" She laughed a bit. "We're partners for our duet in piano class."

"I see." He said while looking behind Sakura as his little brother walked into the house (mansion).

Sasuke walked passed Sakura. "Let's go." He said as he neared the piano room, in his large mansion.

"Don't order me!" She shouted after him. "I'll go when I feel like it! As a matter of fact, I think I feel like going right now!" She stomped towards the music room.

Itachi chuckled as he watched Sakura.

When she (finally) reached the door to the music room, she stopped. "Nice seeing you again, Itachi." She smiled.

"You too. You'll probably be seeing me again soon." He gave her a microscopic grin and made his way up the endless stairs.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked lowly to nobody in particular.

"Are you finally done making googly eyes at my brother?"

Sakura whipped around. Sasuke was seated at the grand piano, with his arms crossed, scowling at the poor thing. "I most definitely was _not_ making googly eyes at Itachi!" She glared at him.

"Hn. Whatever."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down at the edge of the seat in front of the piano, as far away from Sasuke as possible. "So what song are we doing?"

"You choose."

Sakura was really getting sick of his attitude. She was getting ready to take Sasuke's head and slam it on the piano a coupke times. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down. "I can pick ANY song?"

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "One that we would both agree on."

Sakura placed her index finger on her lip and looked up in thought. "Hmm." Sasuke shifted his eyes to look out the window. After a couple of moments of thinking, an imaginary light bulb went on above Sakura's head. "Aha!"

Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura. She wore a proud expression on her face. "I thought of a song!"

"Clearly." He looked at her blankly.

She scowled. "Shut up." And her proud smile came back. "We can play the Piano Duet by Danny Elfman!" **(1)**

Sasuke smirked a bit. "Fine."

"But we need the sheet music."

Sasuke stood up. "I'll go get it off the computer." Sakura nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura watched the door for a couple of minutes before letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She didn't think it would be so hard coming here again, or just being with Sasuke. Every where she looked, there was a memory.

She turned to the piano. She placed her hands onto the keys and began to pour her heart out as she played her favorite tune. The name of the song: Missing You. **(2)**

She was so into the song that she didn't notice Sasuke walk in the room. He stood at the doorway, watching her play, sheet music in hand.

After the song was done, Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her lap. She felt someone watching her so she turned towards the door and saw Sasuke. His empty onyx eyes were boring into her brilliant emerald eyes. It felt like everything in the whole world stopped at this very moment. Sakura knew Sasuke knew what song it was, she knew that he knew that there was a (HUGE) chance that the song was for him.

The Uchiha prodigy suddenly averted his eyes from her to the floor. "I have the music."

Sakura looked at the piano. "Right, then let's start."

Sasuke walked over and sat down next to Sakura. He placed the sheet on the sheet stand. **(3) **And they discussed their parts and other matters of their duet.

-

**(This whole thing is extremely harder than I thought. I thought things were getting better..)**

-x-

**(1)** That's the song from Corpse Bride that Victor and Emily perform.  
**(2) **Missing you is from Kingdom Hearts 2, composed by Yoko Shimomura.  
**(3) **As you could tell, I didn't know the name of the thing where you place your music on a piano.

--

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think and review for this one! :)


	3. chapter three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

-

-

-

**(Operation: 'Get Over Uchiha Sasuke' has completely failed and crumbled. I can't help it. Worst part is that I don't even know if he's feeling these feelings too. The 'What-The-Heck-Is-Wrong-With-Myself-?-I-Need-To-Get-Over-You-But-I-Don't-Want-To-Let-You-Go-Just-Yet-Because-If-You-Feel-The-Same-Then-I-Wouldn't-Mind-Doing-Everything-All-Over-Again-Because-I-Still-Love-You' feeling. I don't want to assume things, but he might maybe, just a little tiny in the least bit still have feelings for me, because, I mean, he isn't a **_**complete **_**asshole to me and doesn't ignore me like everyone else except a few. So there's a chance.. right?) **

---

True Love Never Dies

By **x iR0Ck**

-

C H A P T E R T H R E E

-

_"I still catch you looking at me  
and you still catch me looking at you."_

---

A new student was introduced today.

His name: Sai. And boy did he creep Sakura out. Not only by the fact that he looks almost exactly like Sasuke, but he acts almost exactly like Sasuke too! Except a little more, emotionless. Sakura thought it was impossible but this just proved that anythings possible.

Sai sits behind Sakura in math class. He filled the empty desk that was between Sasuke and her. Weird. She always feels him staring at her back. Actually, she just always feels him staring at her anytime she sees him. Sakura doesn't like it at all, she's starting to not like _him_ either.

Neither is Sasuke, it seems. Sakura always notices him glaring at Sai. Maybe because he pretty much stole his identity. But Sasuke rarely cares about that kinda stuff, so who knows?

Hopefully Sai will just stop bothering Sakura with his creepiness. Sakura isn't one to judge people but he isn't helping at all.

Maybe she'll try to get to know him.

**t.r.u.e. .l.o.v.e. .n.e.v.e.r. .d.i.e.s.**

It was the class before lunch, math class. Class was almost over already. The teacher had given them the rest of the period to work on their homework. He allowed them to work with partners. It was nice and all, but too bad Tenten wasn't here this period which left Sakura no one to work with.

Sakura sighed while trying to solve a math problem. "Negative two x plus six is greater than four." She read it out loud. She resolved to reading it out loud because of the (Distracting) loud noises around her. "Aha! I minus six from both sides and it leaves me with negative two x is greater than negative two." She scribbled what she said onto her paper. Then someone tapped her shoulder.

Sakura spun around and saw Sai. Staring once again. "Yes?" She asked.

He pointed to the worksheet. "Can you help me?"

"Oh sure." She smiled.

A snap was heard. Sakura looked behind Sai and he looked behind himself too. Sasuke had just stopped writing. His pencil had broke.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow as Sasuke looked up from his paper to give Sai a quick glare before getting up and sharpening his pencil.

Sai turned back to Sakura. "He seemed angry." He smiled. It looked like he was trying to force it. Well, maybe he wasn't _so_ emotionless.

"Well, that's Sasuke for you." She smiled back. "So which problem do you need help with?"

He turned his paper upside down so Sakura could read it. "Number three. I did it and all, but when I try to check it, it comes out wrong."

Sakura examined the problem. "Oh, that's because you forgot to switch the sign. You divided by _negative_ five so you need to switch the sign from greater than to less than."

"Oh, ok. Now I see." He erased his answer and wrote down what Sakura told him to do. "Thanks, Sakura."

"No problem." She flashed him a bright smile.

Another snap was heard. Sai didn't bother to turn around but Sakura looked behind him. Sasuke had broken his pencil again. He shifted his eyes to look at Sakura, she was looking at him but then he quickly looked away, back to his paper. But he didn't get up to sharpen his pencil.

The lunch bell rang. Sakura turned back around to gather her things. Once she was all packed up, she walked out the class room into the hall. Most kids were already at lunch, so the halls were a bit empty. Sakura sauntered her way to lunch.

"Sakura."

She stopped and Sasuke walked up next to her. "Why were you talking to Sai?"

"Because I can." She answered with a bored look.

"No."

Sakura glared at him. "What do you mean 'No'?!"

"No." He repeated again.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She furrowed her eye brows. "Telling me who I can and can't talk to!"

For a split second the hubris Uchiha looked at Sakura like she had grown another head. "Obviously, me, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, your ego is as big as Naruto's appetite for ramen!"

And boy was that big.

Grunt. "Whatever. Just stay away from that bastard."

Sakura really didn't feel like dealing with this now, she was hungry! So she went along with it. "Ok, Sasuke, _whatever_ you say." Sarcasm dripped in her voice.

"Hn." And with that he turned away and walked down the empty hall.

Once he was out of ear shot, Sakura snorted. "Noooot!" Her tiny hands formed a fist with her thumb pointing out and poked it into her chest, "I'll do whatever _I_ want!" She stuck her tongue out like a child at Sasuke's back and turned around, walking the other way to the cafeteria.

**t.r.u.e. .l.o.v.e. .n.e.v.e.r. .d.i.e.s.**

Sakura walked into the cafeteria, brown paper lunch bag in one hand, green apple in the other.

She took a bite of her apple as she approached her friends' table. But she came to a halt just before reaching the table. The sight before her eyes was just plain _unbelievable_!

A few tables away, Sasuke's table, a girl was sitting on Sasuke's lap.

This girl (coughwhorecough) had long (ugly!) black (ugly ugly!) hair. Her skin was a (ugly ugly ugly!) weird light shade of orange, due to fake tanning. Her eyes were (ugly ugly ugly ugly!) black. She wore her skirt very high (shit, if she bent over you can see everything, i mean EVERYTHING -shudder-). The sweater-vest that was part of the uniform that girls were supposed to wear, wasn't on her, instead she only had the white button-up shirt on, her tie was loosened, and her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, giving anybody a peek. And instead of wearing normal school shoes or sneakers like other girls, she wore _heels_. She wore huge black hoops for earrings, and pounds of makeup. (ugly ugly ugly ugly UGLY!)

This wasn't _just_ a girl.

It was **Karin**.

-

Karin_(noun)_

Definition: **whore.**

Slut. Bitch. Skank. Hoe. Tramp. Hoochie. Ugly. Easy. Dirty. Nasty. Smut. Gross.

Please See: _Walking STD_.

-

Said girl was running her fingers through Sasuke's (so soft & perfect) hair, giggling like the air head she was. Sasuke even had his arm round her waist.

....?

Wait...

_Am i on crack or is this real?_

Sakura blinked a few times. Nope, they were still like that alright. And she wasn't on crack.

This was real.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by her best friend Ino, who had walked up to her. "Huh?" She faced her friend.

Ino had a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

_Am i alright?_

Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke and Karin.

**FLASH!**

Sakura cranked her arm back, apple in hand, aimed for Karin's (UGLYYY!) face. Once she was sure it would be a direct hit, she whipped the apple with all her might (and inhuman strength. Ouch.).

Karin shrieked as the apple made contact with her face and caused a loud THUD! when her fat self hit the ground due to the impact.

"BINGO!!" Sakura roared in evil laughter as she threw he hands up in the air.

**FLASH!**

"Sakura?" Ino called once again.

Sakura snapped out of her sweet fantasy and nodded. "Yeah, it's totally fine!" She smiled.

Psh, it's totally _not_.

**t.r.u.e. .l.o.v.e. .n.e.v.e.r. .d.i.e.s.**

Sakura walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She tossed her bag in a random direction and jumped onto her bed. She landed on her stomach. She allowed herself to spread her body out on her bed. Sakura let out a long sigh, though it was muffled because her face was in her pillows.

Today's event had taken a toll on her. Sakura had though that maybe, just maybe, her and Sasuke could've gotten back together. He had given her small hints!

**FLASH!**

_"It's about time."_

_Sakura looked up. In the cherry blossom Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch with his back against the tree, one leg up to his chest, and the other dangling. He didn't even look at Sakura. Her stomach fluttered a bit._

_"Well you could've told me you wanted to meet here." She rolled her eyes._

_"We always meet here."_

_"Correction: met."_

_Sasuke shifted his eyes toward her. Sakura stared back in mock innocence._

_He averted his eyes from Sakura's emerald ones. "Tch. Whatever."_

-

He had met where they had always met when they were together, where they shared many memories. Maybe it was a hint..

-

**FLASH!**

_"Are you finally done making googly eyes at my brother?"_

_Sakura whipped around. Sasuke was seated at the grand piano, with his arms crossed, scowling at the poor thing. "I most definitely was not making googly eyes at Itachi!" She glared at him._

_"Hn. Whatever."_

**FLASH!**

_"Sakura."_

_She stopped and Sasuke walked up next to her. "Why were you talking to Sai?"_

_"Because I can." She answered with a bored look._

_"No."_

_Sakura glared at him. "What do you mean 'No'?!"_

_"No." He repeated again._

-

Maybe he's even given her signs of jealousy..

-

**FLASH!**

**Inner Sakura:** He toyed with your emotions.

Sakura clutched her comforter.

_I don't want to think that.._

A vibration in Sakura's pocket startled her out of her thoughts. Sakura fished through her pocket and pulled her phone out. She looked at her phone. It read:

**New Text!  
_From:_ Ino-Pig**

Sakura clicked 'ok' and it went straight to the text message:

-

**omg sakura! guess what i just found out.**

-

Sakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He hit the reply button and wrote:

-

**what Ino-pig?**

-

Within seconds, she received a reply from Ino:

-

**sasuke and karin are really going out! & not just that! I heard  
that after you guys broke up they had started talking like in  
__****that**** kind of way and hooking up! he's such an asshole!**

-

Sakura gaped at her phone. Now she felt like ripping both Sasuke's and Karin's eyes out, tying their eye strings together and choking them with it.

Did Sasuke break up with her for Karin?

_Karin_?

_**KARIN?!**_

-x-

I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot for some reason :) If you're wondering why I randomly introduced Sai in this chapter, it's for a good reason. Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.

**P.S.** Reviews make me write! :)


	4. chapter four

**A/N: **This chapter little to do with Sasuke, but somebody else :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

-

-

-

**(I've decided, I'm not going to stress the whole Sasuke situation; I'm not letting it get to me. I should be happy for him, even though his girlfriend is a complete whore and I don't like her at all whatsoever, but if he's happy then that's all that really matters, right? Anyways, I guess it's just time to move on.)**

---

True Love Never Dies  
By **x ir0ck**

-

C H A P T E R F O U R

-

_"Moving on is simple, it's what you  
leave behind that makes it so difficult."_

---

The past couple of days haven't been the happiest for Sakura. She's been seeing Sasuke and Karin _together_ almost everywhere she went. It was starting to get to her.

She still could not believe the fact that Sasuke could be interested in a girl like Karin. It was like fire and ice, cat and dog, water and oil; they just don't mix. But opposites attract, Sakura supposed.

Today was going to be a good day, even if she had to make it happen herself, Sakura decided. She wasn't going to allow herself to sit and be depressed in her house about Sasuke. It was totally not worth it, especially if Sasuke didn't care one bit.

Sakura just needed something to do.

She sat cross-legged on her bed, leaning against the wall next to her bed, staring at the other wall across her room. She had been doing this for the past 15 minutes, trying to think of something she could do today.

After another couple minutes, Sakura groaned. "I've _got_ to get out of here!"

_"How did we get here? I use to know you so well._

_How did we get here? I think I know."_

Sakura reached for her phone on top of one of her pillows. She looked at the caller and the screen read: Ino-pig.

_"How did we-"_

Sakura pressed the talk button on her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey forehead!" Ino said.

"Hey pig!" Sakura replied back with a chuckle.

"What are you doing today?"

Sakura laid down on her back, "Absolutely nothing! I need to do something!"

"Ugh, me too! Why don't we do something?"

Sakura sat back up and smiled brightly, "I don't see why not!"

-x-

Ino's idea of 'doing something' was going to the park to see if Shikamaru was there. Sakura didn't really think it was that great of an idea but there was nothing to do and plus, Ino was her best friend and she had it _bad_ for Shikamaru, so Sakura would go with Ino to make her happy.

Little kids were running around with their parents nearby, people walking their dogs, and people jogging and such, as Sakura and Ino strolled through the park.

"He's got to be here somewhere!" Ino said while looking in every direction.

Sakura looked at her best friend, "Maybe he just decided not to come today." She shrugged.

Ino shook her head. "I know he's here, trust me."

Sakura said nothing but smiled. She has never seen Ino so crazy over a boy. Ino was usually just boy crazy in general, but now Shikamaru's managed to somehow get Ino to focus only on him. Sakura didn't know how he did it, but he did, and Sakura was happy for her friend.

"There!" Ino whispered yelled, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Why're you whispering, Ino?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. Sakura didn't get an answer, but Ino pulled her behind a huge nearby tree into seclusion. Once she was sure they were hidden good, she put her index finger vertically in front of her lips, "Shhhhh! He's going to here you!" Ino poked her head from behind the tree occasionally to see what the lazy genius was doing.

Sakura sweat dropped, "I thought the whole point of coming to the park was to chill with Shikamaru, not to stalk him!"

Ino turned around to face Sakura, "I most definitely am not stalking him! I'm simply waiting for the right moment to approach him!"

Sakura stared at her disbelievingly, "Uh-huh... riiight." She said dryly.

Ino ignored her comment and turned back to poke her head from behind the tree, Sakura joined her.

Shikamaru was sitting on a bench, looking up at the clouds, with his skateboard under his feet. He wasn't alone though. With him was Inuzuka Kiba. Unlike Shikamaru, Kiba was riding his skateboard, doing tricks and what not.

"So when's the 'right moment'?" Sakura asked while doing air quotes.

Ino didn't notice her use of air quotes, "I'm gonna go now," she turned around and faced Sakura again, "How do I look?"

"Stunning." Sakura grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Ino took a deep breath and straightened herself out before stepping out of seclusion. She took about 4 steps before turning around to face Sakura again. "Aren't you coming?"

Sakura's head was poking out from the side of the tree, "Oh, right!" She rubbed the back of her head and walked up to Ino and they fell into step together.

Shikamaru and Kiba were getting closer and closer with each step. Ino wore a determined look on her face, while Sakura wore a bored one.

Kiba was the first to notice them, "Well look who it is!" Kiba came to a stop on his board and grinned at them. "It's _Ino_-" His eyes looked over at Shikamaru when he spoke her name. "And Sakura."

"Hey guys." Ino and Sakura said in unison.

Shikamaru averted his eyes from the clouds above and focused them on Ino. She stared back. They were now both smiling.

Sakura and Kiba looked back and forth between Ino and Shikamaru, and then to each other. They silently laughed together.

A couple of seconds went by before Kiba broke the silence, "Are you guys done making googly eyes at each other so we can actually do something?"

Sakura snickered at his comment. Ino and Shikamaru blushed and looked away.

"Screw you guys!" Ino yelled jokingly

"So are we gonna do something fun or what?!" Sakura asked, getting a little impatient.

Kiba grinned, showing his fang-like teeth, "You betcha!"

-x-

Sakura and Kiba were laughing, running side by side, down the street, away from Ino and Shikamaru. Sakura and Kiba wanted to give them some alone time (wink wink). They ran far enough so that when they looked back, they couldn't see Ino and Shikamaru.

They finally stopped and were trying to catch their breaths.

"They're... gonna... have... some... fun!" Kiba said between breaths.

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah."

When they finally caught their breaths, they looked around. The neighborhood they were in was nice. It had huge houses, some even mansions. The sun was no longer out, the only light were street lights and the moon.

"Well, we'd better make ourselves comfy, they probably want a lot of alone time together." Kiba said as he sat down on a curb.

Sakura plopped herself beside him without a word.

"I had fun today." Kiba said with a grin.

During the day, Kiba had taught Sakura how to skateboard, went to get ice cream, and other things.

Sakura smiled. "I did too."

"You know," Kiba started, "I use to think you were a geek and I never really paid that much attention to you."

"Thanks." Sakura said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Kiba chuckled. "The only time I really noticed you was when I heard about you and Sasuke."

Sakura mentally groaned. _Thanks for reminding me._

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She replied.

"Sasuke was lucky." His grin came back.

Kiba's grins were so contagious; Sakura was grinning also, "Oh really? How?"

"He had a girl like you: smart, fun, amazing at skating—" Sakura laughed at that. "And beautiful."

Sakura beamed at him for moment, then she tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear, "Yeah, _had_."

Before Sakura knew it, Kiba had gently kissed her.

**Inner Sakura:** Holy crap! He's kissing you!

_No shit! Now leave me alone for now!_

**Inner Sakura:** (Snickers) Of course, for now...

Sakura ignored her inner self.

She was in heaven.

-x-

Sakura was in her PJ's, laying down in bed, thinking about the day's events.

She smiled brightly when she thought about the kiss she and Kiba shared. It was very unexpected, but she was always told 'expect the unexpected' and boy, was it true.

Kiba was very good looking, but girls didn't notice him like they did Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. It was a good thing though, Sakura thought, no annoying fangirls in the way. Sakura loved his care-free attitude. He was very sweet and caring.

Sakura's phone vibrated. She looked over to her phone, charging on her nightstand. She reached for it and it read: **New Text! From: Sasuke.**

_Uhh?_

She clicked 'ok' and it went to the text.

-

**what the hell were you doing today?**

-

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "the heck?" She said to herself.

-

**what are you talking about?**

-

**i saw you and kiba kissing.**

**across the street from my house.**

-

Sakura stared at her phone like it grew a mouth and was speaking to her; she was in shock.

How could she not notice that it was Sasuke's neighborhood?

she was going to try to play it off like she didn't know, it was none of his business anyway.

-

**i wasn't even near your house today!**

**you have no proof that was me.**

-

**i think i'd notice someone with pink hair.**

**and you're the only person with pink hair.**

-

_Jerk!_ Sakura thought.

-

**so what if it was me any way?**

**it's no big deal.**

-

**it is.**

-

**not really.**

-

**yes, it is.**

-

**how?**

-

**you shouldn't be kissing other guys.**

-

Sakura grew furious, as well as inner Sakura.

**Inner Sakura:** GRR! IS HE FREAKING SERIOUS?! IT'S OK FOR HIM TO SUCK FACE WITH THAT TRAMP BUT WE CAN'T KISS KIBA?! BULLSHIT!

_Yeah, I freaking agree for once, damnit!_

-

**are you freaking kidding me, Sasuke?!**

**you should be the last person to say that!**

**don't tell me that i can't kiss other guys when you're off sucking face**

**and doing god knows what else with that walking STD!**

**kiss my ass!**

-

Sasuke didn't write back. But Sakura didn't mind to much.

'Cause man, did it feel good to tell him off!

-x-

Don't worry, it's SasuSaku, so the whole Kiba thing is just something else :) Don't ask why I picked Kiba; spur of the moment. Sakura tells Sasuke off! wordd :) but anyways, i wasn't too proud of this chapter but whatever. I wrote it in one whole day! (after like 84568768 months of trying to update it haha) but yeah, please review! bye bye! :)

_~x ir0ck_


End file.
